Heroes for Hire
Heroes for Hire is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Heroes for Hire #12: 21 Sep 2011 Current Issue :Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire: 05 Oct 2011 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #12. Characters Main Characters *'Colleen Wing' - WikiPedia *'Misty Knight' - WikiPedia *'Tarantula/Maria Vasquez' - WikiPedia *'Shang-Chi/上氣' - WikiPedia *'Humbug/Buck Mitty' - WikiPedia *'Orka' - WikiPedia *'Black Cat/Felicia Hardy' - WikiPedia *'Paladin/Paul Denning' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Heroes for Hire #12 Heroes for Hire #11 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Luke Cage, Iron Fist, & The Heroes for Hire, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9, plus Spider-Man Unlimited #13 & Marvel Fanfare #6. "A super-villain prison break inspires Iron Fist to fill the void left by the Avengers and Fantastic Four – but his ex-partner Luke will take some convincing. Hercules and White Tiger are eager recruits, but is the Hulk a joiner? Maybe She-Hulk would be a better fit. A transformed Black Knight rides in, and Luke has his arm twisted by the Master of the World. But will he stay after Power Man battles Iron Fist?" - *'Luke Cage, Iron Fist, & The Heroes for Hire, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #10-19 & Annual 1998, plus Quicksilver #11-12. "Hey heroes, are you hiring? If so, Deadpool is available! And he could come in handy as Luke Cage and Iron Fist’s team takes on Silver Sable and her Wild Pack! But Misty Knight and Colleen Wing are probably a better fit to help out the shorthanded H4H — at least until Hercules, Black Knight and She-Hulk come back!" - *'Heroes for Hire, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "As Civil War rages throughout the Marvel Universe, an unlikely group of heroes have gathered together to hunt down and capture criminals who refuse to sign the Registration Act. In response to the overwhelming number of masked fugitives on the loose, Misty Knight and Colleen Wing use their bail-bonds skills, underworld connections and government funding to lead an all-new Heroes for Hire into battle." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123628 *'Heroes for Hire, vol. 2: Ahead of the Curve' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. "Marvel's strangest team of heroes find themselves trapped in the hull of a ship with a bomb as the Grim Reaper plans to blow up the Statue of Liberty and take the Heroes for Hire with it! But why? What nefarious plan could he have up his sleeve? He's evil so does it matter? He has to be stopped! Also, someone dies! No kidding. As if that wasn't enough, here comes the return of villains no one asked for! The Horrific Headmen have a special surprise for the hapless Humbug!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123636 *'Heroes for Hire, vol. 3: World War Hulk' - Collects vol. 2 #11-15. "The Heroes return to New York to find it the first battleground in World War Hulk. Will Humbug's recently amplified powers be a factor against Hulk's compatriots, Miek and Brood? Can the heroes salve the wounds of their adoptive city and still turn a profit? Both answers are 'yes' if Misty Knight has anything to say about it." - WorldCat - ISBN 078512800X *'Heroes for Hire: Control' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "Marvel's greatest street heroes - Punisher, Moon Knight, Shroud, Elektra, Paladin, Silver Sable, Ghost Rider, Iron Fist, Falcon, Misty Knight and more - leap into one all-new adventure! Who has brought together these dangerous loners into one fighting force? How is this network different from all other teams? Who is their first target, and what mysteries await them?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155813 *'Fear Itself: Heroes for Hire' - Collects vol. 3 #6-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155821 *'Heroes for Hire by Abnett & Lanning: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12, plus Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire & Villains for Hire #0.1 & 1-4. - Hardcovers *'Fear Itself: Heroes for Hire' - Collects vol. 3 #6-12. "With Paladin in deep trouble, Misty Knight's operation only has one agent in the streets: Spider-Man! But the wise-cracking wall-crawler is up to his neck in trouble with the all-new, all-deadly Scorpion!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157956 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Jimmy Palmiotti & Justin Gray. Artist: Billy Tucci. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-19, 1997-1999 * Volume 2: #1-15, 2006-2007 * Volume 3: #1-12, 2011 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 23 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/heroes-for-hire-spider-island-110923.html DnA Give Heroes for Hire a "Spider-Island" Last Stand] * 16 Aug 2007 - Van Lente on Scorpion's Return * 02 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107297 Zeb for Hire: Zeb Wells On Heroes For Hire] * 11 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8125 Busting Villains for Fun and Profit: Palmiotti and Gray talk Heroes for Hire.] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Heroes For Hire#Heroes for Hire (2006) Category:Super-Hero